Primera navidad
by atemxanzulove
Summary: El faraón no sabía qué era la navidad, sin embargo pronto lo sabría por las insistencias de Yugi para que pasara aquella festividad junto con sus amigos. Después de todo es bueno esperimentar cosas nuevas y poner en práctica una de las tantas tradiciones en esa fecha y todo gracias a Joey y Tristán por jugarle una broma a Anzu. No muy buen summary AtemxAnzu


**Hola a todos!**

**Les traigo este finc de navidad, algo raro de mi parte, pero tenía esta historia dando vueltas por mi mente. Desde ya no sé cómo me quedo, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía y sí algún personaje no actuó como lo haría normalmente (capaz me equivoque, me encuentro algo cansada, ya que son como las dos y media pasada de la mañana en donde vivo)**

**Sin agregar nada más, espero que les guste n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Primera Navidad**

Ya era fines de diciembre, la nieve caía lentamente en la ciudad, siendo cubierta por completo por esta lluvia blanca. Las calles de Domino eran concurridas por personas que hacían las compras para la festividad que se aproximaba con rapidez y las tiendas se llenaban de clientes. Tres amigos se encontraban ignorando a su alrededor mientras dos de ellos le explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo era algo nuevo para el tercero.

- Mira tan solo el ambiente- Señaló su alrededor- Se nota que está por llegar la navidad- Dijo Tristán mientras miraba el lugar.

- Genial viejo, es la primera navidad que pasas con nosotros- Dijo Joey mientras miraba al tricolor.

- Sí, Yugi insistió mucho en eso, aunque le dije que no era necesario- Le respondió el faraón, recordando todas las veces que Yugi había tratado de convencerlo, al final se rindió y acepto con no muchas ganas lo que su amigo quería.

- Tómalo como un día libre, sin maniáticos de las sombras, sin enemigos para enfrentar, solo preocúpate qué le vas a regalar a tus amigos- Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

- No voy a regalar nada, no me gustaría gastar la plata de Yugi- Dijo el ojivioleta negándose.

- No me importa faraón, después de todo es un regalo que nosotros le damos-Dijo Yugi, apareciendo al lado suyo. Por lo cual él solo asintió, ya pensaría que darles a sus amigos.

- Sin regalos, que desgracia- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas Tristán, al igual que Joey.

- Tranquilos, Yugi me dijo que estaba bien, va a haber regalos- Dijo el faraón mientras miraba como sus amigos cambian enseguida de ánimo.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial!- Dijo infantilmente el rubio.

- Aunque no sé qué regalarles- Admitió el faraón.

- Es fácil faraón- Le palmea la espalda- Un juego para la Play, comida, cartas ¿Ya dije comida?- Dijo Joey animado.

- Ya quiero que sea navidad, estaremos todos juntos y celebrando- Dijo entusiasmado Tristán.

- No veo por qué tanta emoción- Dijo el tricolor, para él no era la gran cosa.

- Ya lo verás- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el castaño mientras sonreían ampliamente.

- ¿Esa no es Anzu?- Preguntó Tristán mientras señalaba a la castaña, quien miraba una vidriera.

- Sí, es ella y miren que está viendo – Dijo observando el cartel de la tienda- "_Mi tienda favorita, Joey va a tener un estupendo regalo_"- Pensó el rubio- ¡Anzu!- La llamó y ella volteó enseguida a verlo.

- ¡Estas comprando nuestros regalos!- Dijo emocionado Joey mientras corría y trataba de sacarle las bolsas que llevaba la joven, quien le dio un manotazo al ver lo que él quería hacer.

- Nada de regalos antes de navidad- Dijo molesta Anzu mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo.

- Que cruel- Dijo Joey mientras hacía un puchero y agarraba su mano adolorida- Necesito mis manos para jugar si es que no lo sabias.

- Que delicado- Le respondió la castaña medio ignorándolo.

- Que casualidad que nos topáramos cuando estabas haciendo las compras navideñas- Dijo el faraón mientras le sonreía y se acercaba junto a Tristán.

- Etto, sí…- Se sonrojó un poco- Así que estas navidades las vas a pasar con nosotros, me alegra- Dijo Anzu mientras le sonreía.

Joey y Tristán intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron malévolamente. Oh sí, sus mentes estaban tramando algo al notar la reacción de su amiga al ver al tricolor, su comportamiento últimamente con el faraón les dio una idea a ambos chicos. Sí señores, tanto Joey como Tristán se habían dado cuenta que su amiga le gustaba el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio y uno hasta se podía escuchar la maquinaria de sus cerebros hacer ruidos por el esfuerzo de pensar en un plan que incluía tanto a la castaña y el ojivioleta.

- Le estábamos contando cómo era la navidad- Dijo Tristán mientras sonreía y el rubio asentía

- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó Anzu mientras miraba al faraón.

- Ajá, aunque nos falta contarle sobre una tradición muy importante- Dijo pícaramente Joey.

- ¿Cuál tradición?- Preguntó ella algo preocupada por la mirada de ambos chicos.

- ¿Había algo más?- Preguntó el faraón, al mismo tiempo que miraba a los dos chicos, creyendo que ya sabía todo al respecto.

- Oh, claro que sí- Dijeron Tristán y Joey al mismo tiempo.

- "_Le dirán lo que creo"- _Pensó nerviosa Anzu, quién había tenido un escalofrío al escuchar la forma de que hablaban sus amigos.

- En ese día Anzu cocina- Dijo animado Tristán.

- Imagínate el banquete- Dijo Joey mientras babeaba y la castaña suspiraba de alivio.

- ¿Cocinas Anzu?- Preguntó el faraón mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Sí, mi mamá me enseño algunos platos deliciosos para las fiestas- Dijo la ojiazul mientras le sonreía.

- Ah, me olvidaba de algo sumamente importante, del muérdago- Dijo Joey, causando que la castaña lo mirara nerviosa.

- ¿Muérdago?- Preguntó el faraón, pensando la razón de por qué se trataba de algo importante.

- Sí, veras viejo, si vos te encuentras bajo un muérdago con una chica…- Comenzó a decir Joey, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la ojiazul.

- Saben algo, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que terminar las compras, nos vemos dentro de unos días- Dijo rápidamente la castaña.

- Nos vemos Anzu- Dijo extrañado el tricolor por la reacción de su amiga que literalmente había salido corriendo, después de despedirlos moviendo su mano libre, ya que en la otra llevaba como tres bolsas.

- Siempre le avergüenza hablar sobre el tema- Dijo divertido Joey y el faraón lo miro sin entender.

- Como decía el corazón desamparado, cuando un chico y una chica se encuentran debajo de un muérdago- Dijo Tristán y miró de reojo a Joey quien sonreía al igual que él- Tienen que besarse- Dijeron al unísono los dos.

-¿Besarse…?- Preguntó desconcertado el faraón.

**Entonces los siguientes días se pasaron volando y de pronto ya era navidad.**

Anzu se encontraba en su cuarto con un dilema ¿Rojo o rosa? ¿Celeste o Azul? En su guardarropa tenía solo esos cuatro vestidos y por puro capricho quería ponerse uno de ellos. Rojo era pasión, amor, también el color iba bien con la festividad, pero admitía que era un poco provocativo por solo una cena entre amigos. Si uno sumaba que también iba a estar el faraón, aquel espíritu que le había robado el corazón, le avergonzaría usar un vestido que era por arriba del muslo, algo descotado con su cuello en V y la espalda descubierta. El rojo era un NO definitivo, sin mencionar que hacía frío para ponerse algo que mostraba todo, ahora le quedaban tres opciones. Capas debía empezar por los que eran abrigados y esos eran el rosa y el azul, el celeste era muy lindo pero al ser sin mangas y de tela fina, se iba a morir de frío. Entonces la ojiazul se probó el rosa el cual era por arriba de la rodilla y tenía un hermoso encaje y quedaba bien con calzas, pero no iba con las botas abrigadas que planeaba usar. Fue cuando visualizó el vestido azul y al probárselo sonrió, ese sí que le gustaba, capas más que los anteriores, este era simple y le quedaba mejor que los demás, sin mencionar que se sentía cómoda con él. Entonces ya estaba decidido, ese era el que iba a usar, solo quedaba pensar qué más ponerse a parte de este para no tener frío.

Por otra parte faraón esperaba pacientemente a sus amigos, los regalos para ellos ya estaban debajo del árbol que había adornado el abuelo y Yugi, el cual resplandecía por las luces que este tenía. Al poco tiempo llegaron Tristán, quién arrastraba a Joey, ambos temblaban por el frío que hacía afuera de la casa. El rubio señaló las bolsas con los regalos de todo y se dirigió a dejarlas arriba de la mesa del living. El castaño por su parte colgó su peludo abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió derecho a la estufa para calentarse.

- Que raro que todavía no ha venido Anzu- Dijo Joey mientras miraba fijamente el árbol de navidad, queriendo saltar hacia él y abrir sus regalos.

- Sí, a ella nunca se le hace tarde- Dijo Tristán mientras se frotaba las manos.

- Ya vendrá- Dijo el tricolor mientras miraba por la ventana, esperando ver pasar a la castaña.

Joey y Tristán se miraron, para luego susurrar algo y el rubio asintió mientras se dirigía hacia el faraón, tenía que entretenerlo para que el castaño se encargara de lo que tenía que colgar en el techo, su plan se pondría en marcha en ese preciso momento.

-¿Entonces el abuelo no está?- Preguntó Joey mientras se sentaba en el sofá e invitaba al que el ojivioleta, también se sentara. El sillón estaba a espaldas de la ventana, así que no vería lo que intentaba hacer Tristán.

- Sí, hace poco lo llamaron para que fuera a unas ruinas a ver si encontraba algo- Le respondió el tricolor, que para la suerte del otro chico no se había dado cuenta en lo que hacía Tristán.

- Cierto que es arqueólogo, ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que lo hace- Continuó hablando Joey.

- Sí, ya se había ido en otra ocasión y como fue de gran ayuda lo solicitaron de nuevo- Mira de reojo al castaño- ¿Qué está haciendo Tristán arriba de la silla?- Preguntó volteando al ver al chico.

- N-no es nada faraón, es que… me agrada ver este, emmm, ambiente navideño desde arriba- Dijo rápidamente el castaño.

- Claro, como digas- Dijo el faraón mientras alzaba una ceja por lo dicho de su amigo- De verdad que tiene raras costumbres.

- Sí, costumbres- Dijo Tristán, para luego reírse brevemente.

- Aunque a Anzu no le agrada que hiciéramos esto- Dijo Joey.

- ¿No? – Preguntó el ojivioleta.

- Nop, se pone histérica- "_Pero como este año viene tarde, no se va a dar cuenta_"- Pensó el castaño mientras sonreía y bajaba de la silla.

**Regresando con la joven ojiazul**

Anzu caminaba en dirección de la casa de Yugi y de pronto estornudó, solo esperaba que fuera por el clima y no porque estuvieran hablando de su persona. La castaña se apuró un poco, se le había hecho tarde, muy tarde y solo porque andaba arreglándose cada mínimo detalle de ella misma. Tembló un poco por el frío que estaba sintiendo, estaba nevando más de lo que pensaba y eso hizo que bajara drásticamente la temperatura y aunque estuviera abrigada, se sentía como un cubito de hielo andante. Agarró fuertemente entre sus brazos la bolsa que contenía los regalos para sus amigos, estaba nerviosa por lo que habían dicho Joey y Tristán, aún más por sus miradas cómplices. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Entonces para su surte ya se encontraba en la entrada y rápidamente tocó el timbre de la casa, ya queriendo entrar y calentarse un poco.

- Hola Anzu, por fin llegas- Dijo el faraón mientras le sonreía- Mejor entra antes que te congeles.

- Creo que eso ya ocurrió, soy prácticamente un cubito humano- Dijo Anzu, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa y se apresuraba a entrar.

- ¡Anzu llegó! ¡Regalos!- Exclamó Joey apenas verla.

- Sí, sí, solo déjenme llegar y después sus regalos- Dijo la ojiazul mientras se sacaba su abrigo negro y lo colgaba junto con los demás.

Sin el saco negro, la joven dejó ver su vestido azul, tenía mangas largas y un lazo por debajo del pecho y luego el resto de la tela de la prenda caía delicadamente hasta llegar a los tobillos de ella, unos zapatitos, que aunque no lo pareciera, eran abrigados. Igual arriba del vestido tenía un saquito blanco con preciosos bordados. También se podía ver los accesorios que llevaba con ella, tenía aritos plateados en forma de flor y un brazalete blanco con toques azules que hacían juego con el conjunto. Todos los chicos se la quedaron viendo por un rato, lo cual hizo que Anzu se sonrojara ante la mirada de sus amigos.

- ¿C-chicos...?- Preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

- Estás rara- Dijo Tristán observando detenidamente a la chica.

- -Nunca te había visto vestida así, no sos de tener buen gusto por la ropa- Dijo Joey, ganándose un golpe de parte de la joven.

-No critiques lo que visto- Lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Tan mal me veo?- Preguntó ella con algo de tristeza en la voz.

- No es eso Anzu, te ves hermosa- Dijo el faraón, causando un lindo sonrojo a la castaña.

- G-gracias, vos también te ves bien- Dijo mientras miraba, la vestimenta del chico, estaba muy formal con esa camisa blanca, arriba de esta un saco azul y pantalones de vestir del mismo color, de vez de usar sus botas como de costumbre, se encontraba calzando unos zapatos negros. El faraón le sonrió, sin responderle ante su cumplido.

- ¡Ey! ¡Los regalos!- Les gritó Joey, quien ya estaba sentado al lado del árbol de navidad, dispuesto a desenvolver sus regalos.

- Alto ahí Joey, espera a los demás- Le regaño Anzu.

- Sí, sí, pero si te pones así- Se aleja del árbol y se acerca a ella- Primero abriré los tuyos- Dijo el rubio.

- Esa no es la cuestión-Le respondió la ojiazul mientras trataba de tener de vuelta su bolsa, sin conseguirlo.

- Demasiado tarde- Dijo Joey, concentrado en encontrar su regalo.

- Espérame, yo también quiero- Dijo Tristán, acercándose al rubio y luego pelear con este para sacarle la bolsa para poder agarrar su regalo.

- Serán infantiles ¿No faraón?- Preguntó Anzu, entonces se dio cuenta que el tricolor ya no estaba al lado suyo, en cambio lo vio con la mirada perdida en la ventana- "_De verdad que no le interesa la navidad, capas porque no le explicaron bien cómo son las cosas. No es solo regalos_"

-¡Wow Anzu! ¡Un juego para la Play y un cupón de una comida gratis en mí pizzería favorita!- Dijo contento Joey mientras daba saltitos infantilmente.

- ¡Un juego para la Xbox y un cupón de un pedido gratis en mí local favorito de comida rápida!- Dijo Tristán lleno de alegría.

- El mío es mejor ¡Aguante la PlayStation!- Dijo el rubio mientras le echaba en cara su regalo al otro chico.

- Sigue alardeando, la Xbox es mejor- Dijo Tristán mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas de muerte.

- PlayStation – Dijo Joey mientras señalaba su juego.

- Xbox- Dijo el castaño, también señalando su juego.

- PlayStation- Siguió encaprichado el rubio.

- Xb…-Fue golpeado por su amigo- ¡Ey!- Se quejó Tristán.

- Mira- Le susurro Joey mientras señalaba a la castaña.

- Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan- Dijo Tristán mientras ambos ponían cara de malicia al ver lo que se hallaba colgado del techo.

La ojiazul se acercó al faraón, quien tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, afuera los copos de nieve caían lentamente y se acumulaba en el suelo, bañando todo de blanco. Anzu miró al tricolor con detenimiento y se sonrojó un poco por verlo de esa forma, de verdad le gustaba todo del faraón y no podía evitar quedárselo mirando y más con lo que este vestía ¿A caso sabía que era tan hermoso? Parecía que se arreglaba así tan solo para que uno este suspirando por él, como si ya su forma de ser no la dejara sin aliento. Apretó más para sí la bolsita con el regalo del chico y se dio ánimos a sí misma para hablar con el ojivioleta.

- Faraón- Lo llamó, haciendo que este volteara a verla y Anzu sufrió por un momento un ataque de nervios al tener su mirada fija en ella.- Etto…- Desvió su mirada mientras se sonrojaba y le extendía la bolsita dorada- Es un regalo para vos- Dijo la castaña, esperando ansiosa la reacción del tricolor.

- Gracias Anzu- Le sonrió el faraón y abrió el regalo- Esto es…- Comenzó a decir mientras miraba con curiosidad el interior de la bolsita y sacaba un brazalete dorado.

- Estuve viendo algunas vidrieras de los negocios de venta de antigüedades y bueno…- Lo mira por un momento antes de desviar su mirada nuevamente- Me pareció ideal para vos, es un brazalete con jeroglíficos, según el dueño de la tienda dice que hay que dárselo a una persona especial para uno y….esta simboliza el que siempre voy a estar a tu lado- Terminó diciendo la ojiazul, completamente roja.

-Anzu…- Dijo el faraón, el cual por primera vez la chica vio un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

- Faraón quiero que sepas que la navidad no se trata solo de regalos, sino de pasarla con las personas que amas, yo…- Se calló de golpe al divisar cierta planta arriba de ellos y palideció de golpe al darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el tricolor mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde la castaña miraba.- ¿Eso no es…?

- Muérdago- Susurró fuertemente sonrojada Anzu, decir que ya se le estaba yendo el rojo de la cara y ahora veía eso- "_Esos idiotas_"- Pensó enojada mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos amigos que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella juraría que estaban conteniendo la risa.

- "_Entonces yo…_"- Pensó el faraón mientras recordaba la conversación con Joey y Tristán.

Flash back

-_ ¿Besar?- Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba a los dos chicos que asentían._

- _Sí faraón, si estas con una linda chica, la acercas a vos, la abrazas, acercas tus labios a los de ella y PAM, la besas. Así de sencillo- Dijo Joey mientras sonreía._

_- Es una tradición, así que si ves una planta como esta- Tristán le mostró la imagen de la planta que se hallaba en un cartel de unas de las tiendas- Tienes que besar a quien este con vos._

Fin del flash back

El ojivioleta no podía negar que la castaña fuera linda, es más ella era hermosa, cada vez que ella sonreía, reía, su forma de ser de por sí era hermosa. En ese momento Anzu brillaba más que ese árbol decorado por la festividad del día, ese vestido azul parecía hecho específicamente para ella, destacaba todos sus atributos y el brillo de sus ojos eran intensos, el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro le parecía lo más tierno que había visto. Anzu era hermosa y recién se daba cuenta a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ella.

- N-no e-es n-necesario q-que lo h-hagas- Dijo nerviosa Anzu ante la mirada fija del faraón- "_De todas formas no lo hará ¿No?_"- Pensó, sin embargo lo que menos se esperara era que él hizo en ese preciso momento.

El tricolor se acercó más a la ojiazul y en un segundo a otro tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Anzu se sonrojó más que antes y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, confundiéndolo con un sueño. Entonces el faraón acercó su rostro al de ella, la castaña sentía el aliento del faraón chocar contra su mejilla, luego vio como sus labios se desviaban a su boca y después como la suya y la de é lentamente se juntaban. La ojiazul cerró sus ojos y respondió al beso, eso era real, el faraón la estaba besando, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y sentía un calor inexplicable que la embolia como los dulces labios del tricolor. Entonces se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, él la soltó delicadamente, por su parte Anzu abrió sus ojos y miró al faraón, deseando que él hubiese sentido el beso tan especial y mágico como ella y al juzgar por su notorio sonrojo, su respiración tan rápida como la de ella y la mirada fija en su persona, estaba en lo cierto.

- Anzu- Dijo el ojivioleta mientras desviaba su mirada incómodo por lo que había hecho y luego la volvía a ver- Yo…- Dejo de hablar por un momento que inquieto a la castaña- Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño paquete y se lo dio.

La joven lo miro sorprendida y luego tomó el regalo sin decir nada, las palabras no le salían, se había quedado sin aliento por el beso. Ella desenvolvió el paquete, encontrándose con una cajita rosada, miró de reojo al tricolor antes de abrirla y si pensaba que no podía hablar por lo sucedido, de verdad no sabía que iba a ocurrirle al ver lo que contenía la cajita. Para su sorpresa se encontró una cadenita plateada con una hermosa flor. El faraón sonrió de costado, se acercó una vez más a ella, agarró la cadenita y se la colocó en el cuello, el rose de sus dedos por su piel le causaron descargas eléctricas a la joven.

- Es la flor de loto, la compré pensando en vos, creo que es perfecta- Le sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose ambos en ellos, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por Joey y Tristán, los cuales ambos se habían olvidado por completo.

- ¡Era hora!- Exclamó Joey mientras saltaba infantilmente, festejando que su propósito de esa noche se había cumplido exitosamente- Oh sí, ahora el baile ganador- Se puso a bailar ridículamente arriba del sillón de la sala.

- ¡Suertudo! Logró lo que yo planeaba hacer con Serenity hace tiempo ¡Y fueron dos besos! Eso es una injusticia- Dijo Tristán, para luego sentir una mirada de muerte sobre él y al voltearse descubrió que era Joey.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Nunca dejaré que te acerques a mí hermanita!- Dijo enojado el rubio mientras saltaba del sillón y se tiraba hecho una furia a su amigo.

- Esos idiotas planearon todo – Susurró la castaña mientras miraba como sus amigos habían empezado a pelear entre ellos.

- ¿Y te arrepientes?- Preguntó el tricolor mientras la miraba.

- C-claro que no- Dijo Anzu mientras se sonrojaba y su voz estaba cargada de ternura, de verdad que se había enamorado profundamente de ese espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio- Faraón…- Le acarició su mejilla y dejando su timidez de lado lo besó, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del tricolor y enseguida este le correspondió y la abrazó. Definitivamente esa fue la mejor navidad de todas, aunque no supiera qué podría pasar en el futuro con el faraón, le bastaba con saber que este sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque no lo había dicho con palabras, sino por sus acciones.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Yo quiero una navidad nevada, donde yo vivo estamos con un calor que morimos y también desearía un beso de Atem (Anzu suertuda)**

**Les deseo unas felices fiestas, que les regalen para navidad su personaje de anime que aman envuelto con un hermoso moño (Atem es mío** **¬¬ Aunque lo puedo compartir, sobre todo con mi querida amiga** **love stories on my mind) y que sus deseos se cumplan para este 2015**

**Besos y abrazos (bien de oso)psicológicos n.n**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Me regalan un hermoso review?**


End file.
